The Dark Leader- A Warriors Fanfic
by brightleaffgreydeerr
Summary: Our account is run by two of us. Feel free to review but please don't flame. :) We hope you enjoy this and we are spending lots of time on this so have fun reading... if anyone reads it... Awkwardness passed, let's start! DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN THE WARRIORS SERIES BUT THIS IS OUR STORY, AND PLAGIARISM IS ILLEGAL! *hint hint.* Jaywing and Speckleblossom are two new Warriors that
1. Chapter 1

**Our account is run by two of us. Feel free to review but please don't flame. :) We hope you enjoy this and we are spending lots of time on this so have fun reading... if anyone reads it... Awkwardness passed, let's start!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN THE WARRIORS SERIES BUT THIS IS OUR STORY, AND PLAGIARISM IS ILLEGAL! *hint hint.***

**Jaywing and Speckleblossom are two new Warriors that are best friends. They think they are ordinary Warriors but they have so much more purpose in the life of Windclan and the whole forest. A dark reign is about to begin...**

Prologue- Starclan

"There isn't much time where is everyone?! The meeting was supposed to start by now!" An old grey tabby croaked.

"Snowclaw, calm down. Just wait," replied Olive-eye.

Blackstripe strolled in. "Am I late?"  
"Yes," Snowclaw muttered under his breath. "NOT AT ALL!"

A black and white tom spoke. "We have to start." He nodded.

Sandstrike replied. "He's right. As we all know, a kit was born just last night and will cause a great darkness over the forest but will be the best leader ever born for a long time. What do we do?"  
"Just let him be," Hollyfur stepped in.

"No Hollyfur. When he starts to change we should send two saviors over the forest."

"Does anyone disagree?" No one twitched. "Then it's settled." Greenwhisker bowed his head and the meeting departed.

**The end! We hope you enjoyed and more is coming soon! Review? Oh and about the Starclan cats.. they MIGHT have been based off of our own... ;)**

- Brightleaf & Greydeer


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to the first chapter of THE DARK LEADER- we hope you enjoy! :) Review but no flaming please. :) **

**Chapter One- Jaywing**  
I opened my eyes and stepped out of the warrior's den. Where's Speckleblossom? "Hey Speckleblossom, WANNA GO HUNTING ON A PATROL?!" He shouted across the camp.

"SHUT UP WILL YOU NOBODY HERE LIKES YOU GO DIE IN A HOLE- IN SHADOWCLAN!" Moonsplash yelled. She was the oldest, wrinklest, smelliest, crankiest elder in camp and she was born with no fur... well, nobody remembers. She's like a thousand moons old.

Speckleblossom came out of the elders den. "Sorry, I'm supposed to clean that thing's ticks." She frowned. "I wish I could." She padded away before I could reply.

"Jaywing, why don't you come with me, Oakleaf and Whitetuft?" Swifteagle called.

"Okay," I meowed back. "But I'm staying away from you..." I muttered. she's always hitting on me. Always. All. Ways. I don't like you, go away. The group padded through the gorse tunnel.

Later:

I dropped two fat rabbits and selected a buzzard for me and Speckleblossom. I walked up to her, she was milling around camp watching the kits play. "Hi," I meowed. "Want to share this buzzard?"

"Oh, sure!" She purred. "I was just about to-"

"GET THE SHADOWCLAN WARRIORS OR DIE!" Kestrelkit squealed. A horde of squirming kits attacked us.

"Whoa- ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Speckleblossom help!" I played along.

"Jaywing!" She yelped, laughing.

"WE GOT 'EM! GO!" Kestrelkit announced. The kits bumbled away. I laughed.

"I miss being a kit," Speckleblossom sighed. "But now we can leave the forest and do more." We both took a bite of the buzzard. "So do yo-"

"THUNDERCLAN ATTACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

**WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?! Sorry it's so short- we're working on it okay? Okay. (TFIOS reference omg.) So... review, and we hope you enjoyed!**

**-** Greydeer and Brightleaf


	3. Chapter 3

**The battle is here! Enjoy! Remember to review, but no flaming please! **

**PLEASE NOTE THAT THE WARRIORS BY ERIN HUNTER IS NOT IN ANY WAY OURS BUT THIS FANFICTION IS.**

**Chapter Two- Speckleblossom **

I sprinted to the kittens to get them inside, my paws starting to ache already. _Am I ready for this? A real battle? _"KITS!" I yelled. "NURSERY- NOW!" I yowled.

"You're not my mom, you can't tell us what to-" His eyes glazed over as he scrambled to his mom.

"STOP STEALING OUR PREY!" A Thunderclan cat yowled. He launched himself at me.

I turned around, too late but- "BLOSSOMFUR!" The medicine cat gave a yowl and shoved me out of the way and fell to the ground, dead. "Mom!" I cried. "YOU! YOU'RE A MURDERER! DIE!" I launched myself at the tom, in a fury. I unsheathed my claws and scratched his flank. Blood welled up instantly. "THAT'S MY MOTHER!" I slipped a claw on his throat. He made a weird gurgling sound and fell back.

The battling clans stopped. Maplestar, the Thunderclan leader looked up. "My deputy," she whispered aghast. "Thunderclan, retreat!" Two Thunderclan warriors gathered up the dead deputy. I stood frozen. I just killed a cat. "I'm sorry." _Wait- now they know who my real mom is... forget it. Maybe dad will take me in. But he's in Riverclan... _"Wha-"

Grass-star was calling me to his den. Oh great Starclan. Goodbye world. He's STRICT.

He was curled up in his den. Wow, he looked half-dead. "Why did you kill Redthorn?" _So that's his name..._

"He killed my mom," I whispered quietly.

"So? You broke the code. So, who is your real father? Did Halfsky know about this when she took you up? Did you know right away? Are you LOYAL?" He spat at me like I was filth.

"My real dad is Liontail of Riverclan. Halfsky thought I was a rogue like everyone else and I am loyal." There was a sense of evil in the air.

"Get out of my den."

"Yes Grass-star." I dipped my head and padded out quietly. As I left, the stares of many cats followed me. "What?!" I spat at them, glaring.

The Gathering:

"... and Speckleblossom..." he hovered over my name. I looked up for the first time since our chat.

"Wha...?"

"It's okay, I'll help you," Jaywing said, nuzzling me. Whoa there. What was that? "Let's go."

"Thanks," I muttered.

The clan ran through the moorland, trees starting to flash by. We were close. What was Grass-star planning this time? The band of cats slowed, and dispersed to their places in the crowd as the Gathering started. Riverclan and Shadowclan went first. Surprisingly, there was no mention of the battle as Maplestar started to talk. "Sadly, Redthorn has passed away..." she scanned the crowd for my face. "Our new deputy is..."

"Why didn't she mention the battle?" Jaywing asked me.

I shrugged. "Sssh, Grass-star is starting...

"Windclan is doing amazingly well, except..." he looked at Maplestar. "Speckleblossom is a half-clan, medicine cat traitor who killed Redthorn!" He hissed. "She will be banished from the clan. Go!" The crowd turned toward me. I took a glance at the cloud covered moon and ran, the whispers of clan cats following me.

"Speckleblossom!" Jaywing yowled.

**OOOH! So dramatic! So... Grass-star is evil, Speckleblossom is banished, and Jaywing is struggling with his love emotions... A cliffy! Proud of us for the long chapter? We are!**

- Brightleaf and Greydeer


End file.
